Monster
by Novoux
Summary: It's all over in a one two tug flash of pain with Shizuo's lips on Izaya's, meaning this is the end of playing his little game. Shizaya; for Nisaki.


"Shizu-chan," Izaya says as he leans closer, no feeling below his wrists and he's sure there's blood leaking into his eye and spitting from his mouth. He hears a growl, feral and raw and his blood burns and bubbles when those fingers tighten their bone-crushing hold on him. As soon as he feels lips on his the rest of his body burns, mutely and remote when he can't think beyond the lips at his, pressure building and slipping from bites that score his lower lip.

Somewhere he hears his wrist snap, bones crushing and crumbling under one hand and his other hand follows in the same fashion, sleeves of pain racing up his arms and latching to the bones of his shoulders. But he doesn't move, keeps his lips sucking on one, thinking of nothing else but the monster's heat and his head's spinning, gleeful. He knows he's in with a monster, he's going to die—but he can't because gods don't break that easily.

Another groan splits the air between them and Izaya doesn't notice it's from him, staining a whimper when Shizuo's tongue spears into his mouth and intrudes roughly. Teeth bite at his lips, drawing more blood and it's a bad habit of his to close his eyes but he's been _waiting_ for this, so he can afford losing himself to one little kiss.

He can hear the growls in between his teeth rumbling down his throat coating itself with his blood. Maybe now isn't an appropriate time to laugh but it's just so funny, being here and getting that rough and biting kiss with declarations of hate swirling on his tongue. He hates how much Shizuo gets to him and he hates how his blood burns and his stomach churns with the desire for this. If the broken wrists—snapped cleanly, he can't feel them at all like his purple fingers—aren't enough, then the teeth that threaten to bite him when their lips smash do more than just a pleasant tingle in his crotch. Right now his dick is on fire, despite the danger which is what keeps it hardening and making itself more of a nuisance.

Well, it certainly isn't expected. But it's not an unwelcome incident, save for his hands and that Shizu-chan kisses too hard to feel good when it's all teeth and metallic blood mixing with spit. Some of it overflows, down his chin and onto the ground where more of his blood is dripping and there's a keen awareness that he should've been running by now.

Izaya has never been good at saying no to what he wants. Even if it bites, splits his bottom lip open and he whines when he can feel the muscle damage sinking in deep and it _hurts_ when Shizuo's tongue pushes right through the split and makes it hard to breathe.

"Shizu-ch— _ahn_ ," Izaya breathes, throat starting to close as fingers kiss the bruises threatening to collapse the muscles there, wrapping around and holding too tight for a comforting embrace. He's never expected more, not when the adrenaline shoots through his veins close to the feeling of a needle in an eye. At least he can still see with one of them, the other stinging as it weeps blood from a glass shard at one point or another. If he blinks, he can still feel it shift comfortably in between flesh and the lens of his eye. The beast won't pay any matter to him, tonguing the split and then diving back into Izaya's mouth with hard lips and anger driving him forward.

There isn't any sort of arousal—Izaya finds it odd as soon as hips dig into his and there isn't any bulge in Shizu-chan's pants. No panting, nothing but bites that threaten to silence him and the occasional whimper when Shizuo is too rough when he's supposed to be gentle.

It's not like he can have everything he wants. So he'll take what he can from violent lips crushing into his that taste like burning cigarettes and hot blood bubbling over his tongue. The taste is _them_ combined in one move and so crushingly tight he can't breathe, doesn't think he needs to, not as long as his tongue scrapes over sharp teeth. He can't feel the arousal once tightening in his pants, thinks it's gone by now from the pain amounting to sharp aching sensations in his arms, down to his legs where a knee shoves itself in between his thighs and he's not thinking this through. Really, he's supposed to be a lot better than succumbing to such beastly desires.

But the beast's name is a mantra on his bleeding tongue, cut with scrapes and digging deep whenever _"Shizu-chan,"_ catches it in his teeth and bites. Adrenaline rushes in his ears, fight or flight heady in his blood smelling the sweat and the blood and the _anticipation_ of knowing he's playing with life and death and numbly thinking it's just fine to sate this one desire.

"Please," Izaya groans through a mouthful of blood and saliva stinging into every sense and nerve pinching in his face. " _Please,_ Shizu—I..." hips roll up and buck against Shizuo's in a dangerous snap of self-control, burning hot and he _wants_ it so badly but there are salty wet trails down his face and he doesn't remember his eyes blurring so badly. Even if he blinks them away the beast won't look at him, can't face the sin he commits. Izaya's never pegged him for caring all that much, even if Shizu-chan surprises him all the time.

 _I hate you I hate you I hate you_ on his tongue, in his hair, hands pulling tight and slamming his head back against the wall knocking every clutched breath in his lungs out of his throat with a puff of his cheeks.

There should be more feeling beyond the pull in his hair and the blood trickling down his neck. Frustration is nothing new when his head rings and pain starts to thread in between every nerve into pinpricks of a stinging headache. He swears he's only doing this for revenge, only for the burn in his belly that doesn't satisfy himself as much as he is a masochist he chokes on the tongue in his mouth and seconds are ticking by close to hours.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya groans with the knee between his legs, climbing higher and into his crotch where there's no pleasure, just pain and that can't be right. He's wanted this from the beginning, planned it all out to a point. "Sh-Shizu...!"

It's a fatal flaw to forget how unpredictable a wild beast is. Eyes raging and burning with the hatred Izaya's meant to love, hate him back just as much while his blood sizzles and burns off the rest of this stupid attraction. The pinpricks in his ears are just the biting remarks of his eyes burning, one bruised and bloodied shut and they still burn with salt and stupid things left unplanned.

Shizu-chan won't have any of that, however. "Shut _up!_ " Teeth scrape over Izaya's tongue and his hands are too tight beyond bruising and adrenaline is screaming in Izaya's ears that this isn't part of the plan. Light pricks his eyes, shapes blinding and twisting in front of the molten heat that is Shizuo melting him down to nothing more than a plaything. Just like any other attraction to an oddity, ending up tossed after giving all he can with the pleasures of flesh.

"Shut up, you stupid flea!" Izaya whimpers with how quickly his head meets brick and he must be bleeding heavily by now. The hot sticky metallic smell trickles down the back of his head, staining the shreds of his jacket still remaining. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

Izaya's ears are buzzing so loud with the whoosh of thinking too fast his thoughts don't go anywhere but back to the walls of his skull, scratching and seething because he's so stupid, he can't want this. And it's not meant to be expected he hates surprises that come like Shizuo and mess him up, take him down and force him against a wall with his blood spreading so prettily on the ground where his knees tremble. A knee to his dick has him keening forward, groaning in muted anger but Shizu-chan just won't let go of his hair and the kiss is too long and too breathless to laugh at himself. His entire body trembles with muscle spasms, the grip on his hair pulling skin from his scalp and freeing the clots of blood that have formed from earlier of picking himself up off the ground. The bruises and scrapes all over account for each and every fall.

Shizuo's teeth are on him in an instant when he's not thinking—his tongue catches, in his own mouth and stretched when Shizu-chan is pulling too hard, tugging like a shark and he's saying _stop, stop, stop—_ nothing stops. Time doesn't stop for mistakes and pretending this is what he wants.

"Sh—ah!" Izaya yelps as he pulls himself away, teeth tugging and this sensation of his tongue tearing is screaming to every tip of his brain that he's messed up, miscalculated into every step and the drug's effects are wearing off of caging a beast for so long. He has his prize, grinding into his crotch threatening to break him in all the ways he hasn't realized how vulnerable he's left himself. It's all over as soon as those teeth break through skin and tug, flashes of pain seeking his eyes splitting tears between blood and salt and tears like muscle from bone.

Can't breathe—in between one two tugs and blinding, tearing pain—can't think can't _move_ his legs are screaming to start running because danger danger danger is too close to his alley. His tongue curls and it burns, hitching on a sound that's a humiliated scream but so much for thinking now. Eyes roll to the back of his head, knees collapsing held up by the pain in his groin but his mouth is in agony when Shizu-chan kisses and bites through him.

Numbly he remembers sliding to the ground, glancing hazily up at Shizu— _Shizuo_ who is looking at him for once, one time all he's never needed because he's always been greedy. But he watches, vaguely, disconnected while his ears pop and his bloods starts singing in a frantic way that's meant to communicate to lost signals. All of his attention is on his mouth, suddenly filled with blood and trembling as it slips from the sides of his mouth and over the split in his lips that touches his teeth.

The beast looks at him—he'll commit it to memory, just like all the other times if he could just _breathe—_ eyebrows forming a clipped expression of pure hatred. How beautiful it is to be an object of such affections.

Something pink and red plops on the ground after Shizuo spits, wiping the back of his hand on his mouth and growling low in his throat. Vibrations sink into Izaya's heaving chest, managing to stare curiously at the pink on the ground and wonder why his tongue isn't against his teeth and why no words come from him to retort as Shizuo kicks him in the stomach.

Once is all it takes but there's another and then another, Izaya thinking that Shizu-chan shouldn't be one for excessive punishment but maybe it's because he's Izaya and that's how the game plays. Oh, he's never thought of the rules until Shizuo turns and he doesn't say a word. Maybe he's just collecting himself and thinking of the time wasted fulfilling one little burning desire twisting into Izaya's gut.

He watches Shizu-chan go, eye blurry and his other one he can't see a thing out of besides the prickling darkness lingering behind blood and saliva that just won't stay in his mouth. Can't feel his teeth but they're still there, maybe, probably because he doesn't remember if Shizuo broke them in the first place. Entirely possible, plausible, except he can't feel his tongue and his mouth is full of blood that overflows from dizziness and black spots sucked into each and every heave of his chest. Blood comes with, filling and swallowing down his throat—except he can't swallow. There's no way to move the muscles in his throat and it clicks like the slip of pink he reaches for his fingers and finds wet and warm and cold deep in his stomach. Broken fingers don't hold on very long but it's enough to get the message before he slumps back against the wall, satisfied with his findings.

 _It hurts—_

—Exactly what he wanted. Surely this is it.

When he laughs, the sound is mute and filled with hacks of blood and wet salty things that slide down his face.


End file.
